


Roses Are Red

by NarryEm



Series: EmilyY's Seasonal One-Shot Collection [2]
Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Treasure Hunting, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/NarryEm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Valentine's Day, Niall finds a mysterious note taped on his locker that lead him everywhere around the school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses Are Red

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: This was written in early 2013ish so the writing is a bit shit compared to my current standards (smut ones, even more so). You have been warned. Like, OMG, Emily did you need to put in that many cliches?

It's the end of the day and Niall is more than ready to go home and eat an entire tub of ice cream. Or a bag of crisps. Every single one of his best mates has been torturing him all day with public displays of overdone affection! Liam is with Danielle, Louis with Eleanor, and Zayn is with the new girl Perrie. All day long, he has been stuck watching them kiss, snog, hold hands, and hug each chance they got. Louis and El have been the worst as they are currently eating face in plain sight next to him.

Music class didn't help much. Ms Pokora, being a big romantic, dedicated the entire class to singing cheesy love songs like "Can You Feel The Love Tonight', 'Fly Me To The Moon' and even some of the more recent songs like 'Kiss Me' and 'Just Haven't Met You Yet'.

 'Get a room," he groans for the thousandth time today as El giggles into her and Louis' snog. He can only imagine what Louis has done now. _Probably sneaked his hand up her shirt,_ he thinks in a disgusted tone. This is a school with (somewhat) innocent year nines, for crying out loud!

"We will in about ten minutes," Louis answers, detaching his lips from El barely long enough to answer.

Liam comes around the corner with Dani in tow and Niall lets out a relieved sigh. Finally. Control unit coming through.  
His hope shatters into none as Dani pushes Liam to a nearby wall and starts to kiss him passionately. Liam doesn't stop her with his usual _'we're in school, babe',_ oh no; instead, he rests his hands on her hips and pulls her in closer.

 _Oh come on,_ thinks Niall. _With my luck Zayn's gonna come in any minute now and fuck Perrie against a wall._

He shouldn't have thought that.

As if on cue, Zayn appears down the hall holding hands with Perrie. His inked arm is linked with Perrie and Perrie is carrying a massive purple teddy bear that matches her hair. Normally, Niall would say natural looks are the best but the petite girl can actually pull it off. He whispers something into her ear and she responds by pulling him down for a lingering kiss on the lips.

"Okay, I'll go to my locker and head straight home since no one wants me around," Niall announces. Like he expected, he doesn't get any form of reply other than the kiss-induced sounds.

Niall is still shaking his head when he spots something different on his locker door. Instead of the usual smooth, grey-green surface, there is a square of white. It's a note, he realises.  It reads:

 

_Hello, Blondie,_

_Roses are red_  
_Violets are blue_  
_Why don't you get out of my head_  
_And let me kiss you_

_-H_

 

There is also more words scribbled on the back.

 

_Wanna see who I am?_  
_Come find me in the_  
_Canteen by the box of yams._

_-H_

 

The writing doesn't look feminine ( _thank god_ , Niall thinks). It's messy like a typical lad's despite the heart-dotted i's the smiley faces and hearts drawn in the margins. He suppresses a shudder at last year's Valentine's disaster. Some girl got the notion that he was bi and practically raped him with kisses and he had to get Liam's help prying her off. From what he has heard, she has long moved on to other victims. He hasn't a decent plan for the day so he decides to humour his mystery man.

The school anteen is on the opposite end of the school from his locker so Niall makes a quick stop at one of the vending machines to buy himself a granola bar. He is happily munching away when he nears the canteen door. During lunch, the food delivery people carried in boxes of yams and the cook told them to leave one out because they didn't have enough space in the back. There is no person standing by the box, though. But there is a small object lying on top of it. A Hershey cookies and cream chocolate bar and another note.

 

_You've decided to play?_  
_Why thank you sir_  
_I've got plenty to say_  
_So come to the centre bench in courtyard_

_-H_

 

The blond lets out a laugh. This is so cheesy, like a scene straight out of those telly shows he has seen some time ago. He has no doubt that he'll be led around to the most random places in the school and eventually, the final place will be a secluded place with the romantic candle-lit table and a bouquet of roses and such. As cliche and overrated this may end up being, Niall can't help but let his feet guide him to the courtyard. His gut instincts are telling him that this will be good; he should find what is on the end of this rainbow.

Courtyard is stilling buzzing with other students, mostly couples being their couple-y selves. The bench in the centre of the cosy little courtyard is vacant and like before, an object and a note is awaiting him. He steps closer to examine them and it turns out that he has been given a single red tulip. He has read up on the flowers and their meanings for some music assignment a while back (the assignment was to write a serenade based on single flower and its meaning) and he had gotten a red tulip. A red tulip means eternal love so this person has to mean business.

 

_A lovely red tulip_  
_To bring up that cute smile_  
_On your perfect little lips_  
_Why don't you walk a while_  
_And find some more in the secondary gym?_

-H

 

Niall chuckles. He can't think of anything that this guy could do make that big space romantic so he supposes that the chase is still on. Well, he could try with about a couple thousand candles and just as many rose petals. But that would take a shitload of time and why waste time on that when you can be more effective in a smaller space, yeah?

The gym is also on the other end of the school from the courtyard. Niall briefly wonders if this is on purpose. The tulip looks fresh and not wilted a bit and that has to mean that his secret admirer or whoever is working on a certain schedule and mostly like has helpers. This must have taken some time to plan, which Niall appreciates. If he has spent some time planning, it can't mean that Niall is the next fling or a fuck. He brings up the tulip to his nose to sniff as an afterthought and it smells good. Not overly sweet and flowery like some roses are but pure.

The secondary gym is slightly smaller than the main one and mostly used for lower grades and team practices. It's completely void of people and dark. Niall eases the door open and to his dismay, it squeaks--just as he remembers. If the person was still inside, he would be gone now. Bet that's why he chose this gym.

A small box is propped on the front bleacher alongside a note. Niall opens the box and he finds a four-leaf clover nestled on the velvety cushion.

 

_You've always been my good luck charm_  
_Cute personality and a laugh to match_  
_Now won't you fall into my arms_  
_And hug me close_  
_And maybe kiss my nose_  
_Next stop: the main office_

_-H_

 

Main office, Niall thinks. This is more fun than I thought it would be. He knows me well, down to my Irish heritage. Hmm I guess it could be obvious from my name but still.

Main office is a hallway from the gym and Niall thinks about how much exercise he has gotten in the last ten minutes alone. He is far from complaining, no. This is the most excitement he has had all year.

The counter that is usually stacked with forms and forgotten things is now empty except for a small metal object that glints in the afternoon sun. Niall walks closer and sees that it's a key. Beneath the key is a note—a final note.

  

_Now it's nearly over_  
_But don't worry, darlin' clover_  
_Take the key before your eyes_  
_And follow the trail of hearts_  
_At the end you will find your prize_  
_Which only you can unlock_

_-H_

 

Niall automatically looks down and finds a red paper heart by his foot. It’s cut into a perfect little shape with a heart-shaped chocolate taped to the centre. Niall picks it up and pops it (unwrapped) into his mouth. Milk chocolate. The next heart is located a few feet away, and the path in between is sprinkled with pink and red rose petals. A blush creeping up his cheeks, Niall follows the trail of paper hearts. They lead to one of the small practice rooms in the music room. The last heart is taped to the door and the small glass window has a sheet of paper covering it so he can’t see what or who is inside. Instead of a heart-shaped candy, the heart has a Hershey Kiss attached to it.

Without a hesitation, Niall twists the handle and opens the door.

 

Inside the small room is lit up with dozens of candles. And beside each candle is a red rose, illuminated by the soft golden glow. In the centre of all stands a tall boy, silhouetted by the dim lighting. He has a mop of curly hair and defined facial features, obvious even in the lack of light.

Before Niall can say or do anything, a pair of plump lips attach to his, instantly enveloping him with crushing warmth and passion. He can’t see shit but his body reacts automatically and he kisses back. A large hand grips the back of his school shirt while slim, long fingers curl into his bleached hair. Their lips nudge and soon, tongues slip out to taste each other. Niall pushes against the unfamiliar tongue and succeeds in feeling around the other lad’s mouth. Just as he thinks that he is in control, the other pushs back forcibly and they wrestle with tongues in Niall’s mouth. Eventually, mystery boy takes the lead but Niall compensates by groping his lower back. The other lets out a moan and Niall takes that as his cue to pull back.

“Wow,” he comments. “I was expecting a bouquet of roses.”

“Is that so?” a slow English accent muses. “Luckily I have that too. Wanted to stand out a bit from the cliché is all.”

That voice, Niall has heard it before.

“Harry?”

Click. The room brightens and Niall’s eyes adjust. In front of him is the curly-haired mate of Louis. He’s seen him a couple times, mainly at Louis’. Those two are close and Harry goes to a different school. He is a gorgeous lad, there’s no denying that. But Niall has never dreamt that Harry could be into blokes.

“You like me?” Niall asks dubiously.

“I really, really like you. Been crushing on you since that first night Louis dragged me along to your movie night.”

“I like you, too. Mostly your curls but you too.” he jokes. Harry pretends to be hurt by the comment so Niall leans in to kiss the corner of his mouth.

“Be mine?” Harry asks into the softness of Niall’s lips.

“Gladly.”


End file.
